


Одиннадцатый подвиг

by DFox, fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: «Десять подвигов героя», — так, по задумке Скитер, должна была называться статья. Несусветная глупость, конечно, — как будто подвиги считают, словно квиддичные кубки в конце карьеры.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	Одиннадцатый подвиг

**Author's Note:**

> по фразе: "Он имел репутацию сильного, поскольку был знаком с дзюдо, карате и несколькими высокими чиновниками". (Роман Гожельский)

Зачарованное перо затанцевало на месте и дернулось, споткнувшись. Капля чернил сорвалась, разбилась на мелкие брызги, заляпала желтоватый пергамент, смазывая уже написанную строчку. 

Драко ругнулся под нос.

— Карате, Малфой, — невозмутимо ответил Поттер, не вынимая тонкого стебля травинки изо рта. 

С тех пор, как порт-ключ выбросил Драко — прямиком на белый пляж, покрытый галькой странного вида и формы, — Поттер даже не сменил позы, так и продолжил пялиться сквозь непривычные, темные очки на ярко-синюю гладь залива. Только рассеянно кивнул, как будто они расстались вчера.

А ведь почти три года прошло. Три года, как закончилась война, на земле воцарился мир, в человеках благоволение, даже если они британские волшебники. Отец, сияя улыбкой, до того приторной, что от нее сводило зубы, пожимал в зале суда руки: сначала Кингсли, потом Поттеру. Драко же ограничился кивком.

Три года — и где теперь он, а где Поттер! А правда, где?

Забини укатил в Европу, Паркинсон вышла замуж, Нотт с головой ушел в свои артефакты, Гойл — в огневиски, а Драко — Драко стал репортером «Пророка». Не по своей воле, конечно, ему бы и под Империусом такое в голову не пришло. Но отец оказался непреклонным, Скитер — въедливой до невозможности сучкой, то и дело шпынявшей за мельчайшую оплошность. И, конечно же, выбиравшей для своего подопечного самые заковыристые задания. Вот и сейчас — отправиться к Поттеру мог кто угодно из редакции, а порт-ключ до Лайм-Риджиса выдали Драко. Как будто знали, что…

Губы Поттера шевелились, но Драко уже не слышал ничего, не мог двинуть ни рукой, ни ногой, будто пораженный Ступефаем. Как же некстати. Раньше это повторялось куда чаще: в ушах ревело Адское пламя, а ладонь все еще чувствовала сухое крепкое, горячее пожатие и — рывок.

— … «пустая рука» — в смысле — без оружия, система магловского рукопашного боя, — донеслось до него, словно сквозь толщу воды. — Да ты слушаешь меня, Малфой? 

Наваждение исчезло. Жгло, конечно, никакое не Адское пламя, а солнце, подбиравшееся к зениту. Небо, скалы за их спиной, пляж, усеянный окаменелостями трилобитов, — все казалось белым и дрожало от марева. Одно море было таким ослепительно-синим, что у Драко заслезились глаза. Кажется, он понял, почему Поттер не снимал солнцезащитных очков. 

Драко опустил взгляд на пергамент на своих коленях. Перо, конечно, продолжало писать, только строчки теперь ползли вверх, кривые и неразборчивые. Он не хотел брать Прытко пишущее перо в редакции — слишком уж много чуши выходило из-под него. А его собственная разработка, как оказалось, была слишком чувствительной к настроению хозяина — того и гляди, сломается.

Нужно быть собранней. Драко выпрямился, принуждая себя думать о… Да вот хоть о трилобитах, останками которых был усеян весь пляж. Подумать только: когда-то здесь кипела жизнь, а теперь пейзаж был похож на инопланетный: круглая галька, белые скалы, отпечатки давно исчезнувших существ на камнях… Пустыня, пропасть времени, такая же, как между ними с Поттером, хотя, казалось бы, двести миллионов лет — и три года.

— Малфой? — Драко встрепенулся. Поттер теперь смотрел прямо на него.

Перо выводило что-то и вовсе невразумительное. Но если присмотреться, одно слово мелькало намного чаще других: «Поттер, Поттер, Поттер». Нахмурившись, Драко старательно очистил страницу. Это ни к чему. Незачем Поттеру знать о том, какое место он занимает в его, Драко, мыслях и судьбе.

Нужно было начинать заново.

— Мистер Поттер, говорят, вы владеете магловскими видами борьбы. Позвольте узнать, зачем волшебнику карате?.. 

Поттер продолжал изучать его сквозь свои темные очки.

— …ведь достаточно палочки?

— Не всегда. Однажды меня спасли рефлексы квиддичного ловца. И не только меня.

Драко сглотнул. Было странно слышать от Поттера о том, что мучило его самого. Он-то полагал, что бравый аврор и незаходящая звезда газет и журналов уже и думать забыл о том давнем эпизоде, не слишком значительном по сравнению с другими подвигами.

«Десять подвигов героя», — так, по задумке Скитер, должна была называться статья. Несусветная глупость, конечно, — как будто подвиги считают, словно квиддичные кубки в конце карьеры. 

— Вы считаете себя сильным человеком, мистер Поттер?

Драко так хотел, чтобы Адское пламя, бушевавшее в его снах, исчезло, что пропустил момент, когда сны изменились. В них тоже были руки Поттера — жесткие ладони с мозолями от метлы, твердые горячие подушечки, от прикосновения которых кожа покрывалась мурашками.

Драко просыпался — с липкими каплями на белье и пылающими от мучительного стыда щеками. Теплилась надежда, что со временем все пройдет, что сны — тоже часть пресловутого посттравматического синдрома, или как оно там называется у маглов. 

Поттер словно зачаровал его, вытащив из пламени, но заграбастав разум и душу. Время шло, и ничего не менялось. И Драко, уставший барахтаться в путанице из собственных воспоминаний и желаний, решил, что так, наверное, и к лучшему.

Раз Поттер не мог быть его, быть с ним, то уж сны у него никто не отнимет. Потому что человек не владеет своими снами, даже если он волшебник.

А сегодня стало хуже. Поттер — собственной персоной, из плоти и крови — сидел на расстоянии протянутой руки и смотрел на Драко, страдальчески сведя брови. 

— … и ты, конечно, можешь думать, что я идиот, но…

— Прости? — Драко растерялся. Конечно, Поттер еще со школы любил делать поспешные выводы, особенно о его, Драко, отношении, но если кто из них и не в себе — то уж точно не Поттер. 

Поттер замолк, снял очки, нервно дернув за дужку. Уставился на Драко, подслеповато сощурившись. Драко опустил взгляд. Перо старательно выводило: «Не могу считать себя сильным, раз до сих пор боюсь сделать одну вещь. Единственно важную вещь. Для единственно важного человека».

Сердце екнуло — и это тоже было так же глупо, как поттеровские выводы: мало ли кто для него важен, может быть речь шла о какой-то магловской девице, или там о Грейнджер, или и вовсе об Уизли… Точно об Уизли — кто ему может быть ближе, он ведь вообще почти породнился с этими рыжими после войны.

— Я сказал, — начал Поттер, и голос его странно дрогнул, и перо дрогнуло тоже, провело неровную длинную полосу и все-таки сломалось. — Я хотел сказать, что…

— Постой, Поттер. Минуту, пожалуйста. Нужно… сменить перо, — заторопился Драко, и дело было вовсе не в драккловом пере. Он знал: вот сейчас и последуют признания, возможно — сенсационные. Будь на его месте Скитер — уж та бы вырвала их из Поттера с кровью и мясом. А он боялся того, что услышит. Боялся лишиться надежды, пусть и призрачной, но теперь раз и навсегда. Какой из него к черту репортер.

— Не надо менять.

— Но как же интервью?

Поттер моргнул. 

— Интервью потом. 

Должно быть, так чувствуют себя приговоренные к смерти, узнав, что им суждено прожить еще один день: отчаяние пополам с облегчением.

— Как скажешь. 

Поттер моргнул еще раз, подслеповато, растерянно щурясь. Потом вздохнул. Чтобы не смотреть на него, Драко отвернулся. На пляже не было ни души — наверное, специально для интервью на него наложили скрывающие чары. 

— Можно я тебя поцелую? — спросил Поттер. — Один раз, Малфой… Драко, — только раз?


End file.
